Pokemon Elumus Chronicles
by Cotton Candy Luver Chopper
Summary: Meet Grant, a Pokémon Coordinator who aims to be the best performer in Elumus. Meet Sydney, a Pokémon Trainer who aims to be the Pokémon League Champion. When these two become friends, they go on an adventure through the Elumus region. Together, they encounter new people, new pokemon, and discover the dilemma that Elumus is trapped in.


**A\N: Yes, finally. The first episode of the first season! My game plan is to have four seasons, so let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: NO! I don't own Pokemon.**

**THEME SONG GOES HERE**

**Pokemon: The Elumus Chronicles**

_~ Episode 1: Beginning an Adventure ~_

A boy, about the age of fourteen, woke up in his bed. White sheets were ruffled as the boy quickly got out of the bed, and fell on the floor.

"Ow." He said monotonously as he stood up and scratched his tall black hair that was all over the place. He peeked through the window and saw his hometown, Mullas Town. He lifted his window and took in the scent and fresh air of Mullas Town. Across from his house was an identical brick house. The houses were separated by a walkway and mailboxes. To his left was another identical house, and a few buildings past that. To his right was a walkway to the next route, which he dared never to venture.

"Let's see…" The boy left to go to the bathroom, and returned ready. He had jet black hair which was swept back. He wore half rimmed glasses, a white dress shirt under a black vest, blue shorts that reach his shins, and green shoes.

"Grant, are you awake?" A voice called from outside the door. Grant sighed and walked to the door and opened it. "Hey Grant!" A girl spoke. She had light blue hair tied into two pigtails. She wore a dark blue off the shoulder shirt with blue jeans and sandals. Grant noticed that she had a bag, and was holding a pokedex.

"You already got your equipment? Jeez, I knew you were excited, but not _this _excited." Grant sighed as he noted the dark circles under the girl's eyes.

"I didn't sleep last night! I was so awake that I actually met my pokemon last night!" She squealed.

"Calm down, Sydney. The last thing we want is you sneaking off on your adventure without us." Grant passed Sydney and walked down the steps to the kitchen on his left.

"Who's us?" Sydney asked, pausing at the foot of the staircase as Grant proceeded to grab a granola bar.

"Me and my pokemon." He said as he left the house, followed by Sydney.

"You got yours already?" Sydney asked as they made their way to the Professor's Lab.

"Nope, but I will." Grant opened the door to the lab, releasing a horrible stench.

"Ugh! It smells like Pokepoop in here!" Sydney whined. Grant ignored the stench and looked for the professor. The Professor was in the back, typing away at a computer.

"Professor Hawthorne, we… I mean I'm ready for my pokemon." Grant said. Professor Hawthorne turned to face Grant on his computer chair.

"Pokeballs are over there." Hawthorn wore a blue dress shirt, black slacks, and a lab coat. He had long brown hair that reached his shoulders, and dark brown hawk eyes. He lazily pointed to a gray table that held two pokeballs.

"So… You already took one, and know I'm left to choose between two." Grant said, glaring at Sydney.

"Ehehe… What can I say, first bird gets the worm?"

"Early bird gets the worm." Grant corrected as he read the labels on the two pokeballs.

"The two left are-"

"Tympole and Seedot, I know." Grant interjected. Sydney sighed.

"Well hurry up and choose! The Seedot preferably." Sydney said, daydreaming about her fire type burning his grass type.

"I'm taking Timmy." Grant said, picking up a pokeball. Sydney protested.

"W-w-w-w-wait! That's not fair! Obviously he has the type advantage against me, making him the superior! This doesn't work!" Sydney continued as Grant let out Timmy.

"Battle?" Grant offered. Sydney accepted. They both moved outside and started.

"Go, Child of the Volcano!" Sydney tossed out a pokeball and a Magby appeared.

"Uh… Wordy nickname much?" Grant said as he tossed out his Tympole. "Timmy!"

"Smog!" Child of the Volcano blew a poisonous gas towards Tympole.

"Dodge!" Timmy jumped out of the way. "Growl, then a Supersonic!" Timmy growled at Child of the Volcano, and then let out a screechy sound. Child of the Volcano's eyes became swirly as it became dazed. "Hit it while you can with a Bubble!" Timmy blew a few bubbles towards Child of the Volcano, however, the Magby recovered.

"Leer!" Child of the Volcano leered at Timmy, so the Bubble attack missed. "Smog!" Child of the Volcano blew a poisonous gas at Timmy.

"Bubble!" The two attacks collided and when the debris cleared, both pokemon were down. "Well, it looks like a sta-"

"I'll heal my pokemon and I'll be right back!" Sydney took Child of the Volcano and ran off. 

"Er…" Grant turned around, and left. "Okay Route One, time to meet your… Visitor?"

"WAIIIITT!" Sydney arrived at the entrance to Route One.

"I thought you'd never show up." Grant said.

"Okay… Let's go." Sydney said, heavily panting.

The sky was clear and light blue. The sun was shining brightly, but not too brightly to be hot. Route One was possibly the clearest, nicest route at this time of day. There was a pathway with a few trees here and there. A few bushes bearing bitter poffins would show up along with the trees. Everytime that happened, Child of the Volcano and Timmy would argue over them. Timmy found out he hated bitter poffins anyway and let Child of the Volcano have it.

"Ah… So peaceful. And I thought the journey was going to be a lot more perilous." Grant sighed.

"Yeah…" Sydney agreed.

"So peaceful…" They said in unison.

"Hey, maybe we should catch a pokemon!" Sydney offered.

"Mmm… I think I'm going to grow closer to Timmy before catching another pokemon." Grant replied.

"Suit yourself." Sydney shrugged. They now walked into a clearing. Many pokemon grazed and enjoyed each other's company. But of course, Sydney had to screw it up. "Smog!" Child of the Volcano shot a poisonous gas at a higher speed than last time at a poor Deerling.

"Deer!" The Deerling fell down and started coughing.

"You better catch her before she faints of poisoning, or maybe even die."

"I will not let that happen to my first catch!" Sydney threw a pokeball, and caught it. "Wow, how easy." Sydney tossed the pokeball in her hands. She took out her Deerling and Grant offered the pokemon a Pecha Berry. The Deerling accepted it and glared at Sydney. "I shall now name you… Child of the Seasons!" Grant and Timmy facepalmed.

"That naming scheme…"

"Tym, tym." Timmy repeated. Child of the Volcano approached Child of the Seasons, but she growled. Child of the Volcano backed off in fear.

"It's okay, he's on your side."

"Deer, Deerling!?" Child of the Seasons said to Sydney in a half question like half mad like manner.

"Uh… If you're asking why he attacked you… It's because I wanted you to be on my team." Child of the Seasons sighed and went to rest over by a tree.

"I think we should rest too, right Timmy?" Timmy nodded. Child of the Seasons blended right in with the surroundings, because of her Summer Cloak. The pokemon sat next to each other, while Sydney and Grant took opposite halves of the same tree.

"Tomorrow, we get to Rantoll Town." Grant said. Sydney nodded, and immediately fell asleep, followed by Grant.

**A/N: Next chapter will include a recurring character ^.^ And if you're still interested in the Third Protagonist and think you don't have a chance for that, please still send one in.**


End file.
